


Connor the YK300

by orphan_account



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25934491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Connor’s body has been badly damaged. Seeing as the RK800 has been discontinued, Connor could either choose to be put in the cloud or into a YK300, modelled after a human child around the age of 4, temporarily while the RK800 is being repaired.
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my very first fanfic work so please don't be mean :)
> 
> I'm totally open to some feedback if you are willing to give some !

“Hold my hand, little one,” Markus says as he guides the small YK300 through the doors to the Detroit Police department.   
“Might I remind you-” Connor begins, only to be hushed by Markus.   
Connor’s last RK800 model has been badly damaged. Seeing as there are no more RK800s in circulation, Connor could either choose to be sent into the cloud while the repairs were made, putting his job on the line and losing precious time on his case, or, use a YK300 model for the time being. The YK300 has it’s downfalls, such as the fact the model isn’t legally allowed to live on its own, regardless of who’s consciousness it holds, or that it was much smaller and weaker than the RK800, but even though it has its faults, Connor had realized that it was better than being stuck in the cloud.   
Markus looks down at the small body that houses Connor’s extremely intelligent mind.   
“We’re going to go see Captian Fowler before we do anything, alright Connor?” Markus asks softly, aware that there are some parts of the YK300’s programming that could not be removed, such as the fear response and the intense emotions.  
Connor nods, trying to slowly and quietly remove his small hand from Markus’ intense grip.   
They reach the large glass box that is the captain’s office, and Markus knocks politely.  
“Come in!” Fowler says gruffly.   
As soon as the doors open, Connor feels an unfamiliar sensation. He runs a quick diagnostic test and realizes this is one of the YK300’s emotions, fear.   
“Oh, Markus!” Fowler says, finally looking up from his terminal.   
“And who do we have here?” he says, pitching his voice higher to address Connor.   
“That is actually what I’ve come to talk to you about, Captain Fowler,” Markus says.   
The captain nods and motions for Markus to take a seat.   
Markus helps Connor onto the seat next to him and then sits down himself.   
Connor would like to speak, but his programming is forbidding him to do so, while also giving him a strong urge to hide in Markus’ coat.   
Connor wills himself to stay still and listen.   
“As you know,” Markus begins, “Connor’s RK800 has been damaged to the point it is unusable.”   
Markus’ voice calms Connor slightly, and he unwillingly tunes out of the conversation and favours looking at a model car in the captain’s bookshelf instead.   
“Connor?” Markus taps Connor’s shoulder and Connor jumps.   
“Sorry, little one.” Markus soothes.   
“Connor,” The captain says, “Can you say something, I don’t know, smart, so that I can confirm that you’re not just a child that Markus is trying to get onto the force?”   
Markus chuckles.   
“Umm…” Connor starts, afraid to look Fowler in the eyes.   
“The case I’ve been looking at is regarding a series of break-ins at the place that once was the Eden club.” Connor swings his legs on the chair nervously, as his feet can’t reach the ground.   
“They seem to be both human and android related, so I can imagine that this was one of two things, two isolated events or a group fo both androids and humans working together to scavenge.”   
The captain grunts, and, realizing Connor had spaced out, tells him how he’ll be working until the RK800 is fixed.   
“Try to stay at your desk, Connor.” He says. “I know you can’t really be left alone, so I’ll have whoever is closest to you keep an eye on you.” He peers out the window.   
“Shit.” he says, “Anderson is off on another case.”  
He scans the room, looking for anyone to keep an eye on Connor.   
“We’ll figure it out.” He concludes.   
Markus hoists Connor up and instead of putting him down, he holds Connor close to him and begins walking.   
“Hey, Markus!” Connor protests. “Please put me down. I know that I may look and sometimes sound as though I am unable to take care of myself, however, you forget that I am in fact a fully functioning adult inside my memory.”   
Markus laughs but does not put Connor down until they reach his desk.   
Once again, Markus assists Connor onto the chair.   
“Okay, little one,” Markus says. “I’m going to lift your chair up so that you can reach the terminal.   
Connor nods and holds tightly onto the chair.   
“Ok, then,” Markus says as he pushes Connor into the desk.   
“Here’s a small bag for you. It should have everything you need to care for yourself, but please do ask for help if you need it.”   
Markus hands Connor a small bag with a name tag attached to a strap.   
“Remember,” Markus says, “if you need me, don’t hesitate to call.” Markus squeezes Connor’s hand and takes off, leaving Connor with Fowler.   
Fowler quickly looks around the room and spots Gavin Reed taking a seat at his desk, only a few away from Connor.   
“Please please please let somebody else sit down.” Connor thinks to himself.   
“Reed!” Fowler’s voice echos around the almost empty precinct as he calls out for Gavin.   
Connor knows he’ll never live this down.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! I worked pretty hard on this and I appreciate you taking some time to check it out!

Gavin gets up from his chair, and, as Connor sees it, menacingly walks over to where the YK300 and the Captain are.   
“Look, Gavin,” Fowler says. “I need to ask for a favour.” He gestures to Connor. “Would you mind checking on the kid every few minutes?”   
“Really, Fowler?” Reed says, obviously annoyed. “You want me to babysit?”   
Connor can feel his eyes becoming blurry as the saline fills them.   
“Yes, I do, Gavin,” Fowler says. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have some work to do.”   
“Me too! Like, fuck, come on.” Gavin says as he looks towards Connor, who is now trying desperately to dry his android tears before Gavin looks over.   
“Woah, Woah Woah, kid.” Gavin lowers himself to Connor’s level.   
“I-I didn’t mean to upset you. How ‘bout you dry your eyes and get some shit done.”   
Connor nods as Gavin hands him a tissue.   
As Gavin comes up, he notices the LED on the side of Connor’s head.   
“You,” He looks a Connor, who was staring at Gavin, very afraid, “You’re an android? what the fuck!”  
“Who are you?” Gavin asks, very angry now.   
Connor’s small voice breaks as he explains to Detective Reed who he was and why he was in a YK300 body.   
Gavin does nothing but smile and walk away.   
Connor thinks nothing of it, and slowly scrapes his chair closer to his terminal. Before beginning his work, he rummages through his bag. There were snacks, a change of clothes, a hat, one stuffed animal, and a non-spilling water bottle.   
Connor reaches for the stuffed animal, which he finds is a small kitten toy with a bell inside, and hugs it, hoping to find that his software accepts this as a sort of comfort item.   
Surprisingly, it does, and Connor’s stress level plummets. He carefully places it back into the small backpack, trying to not let it jingle and give another reason for Reed to make fun of him.   
He does the task almost successfully, only letting it jingle once which brings a death stare from Gavin.   
Connor gets to work, looking at the terminal and scanning through the evidence he collected before his RK800 model was destroyed.   
As he is looking through the files, he feels a tug at the back of his chair and is pulled away from his desk at a speed that is too quick for him to grab a hold of his desk. He slips off his chair and wipes a single saline tear from his face.   
“Baby microwave!” Gavin says, lifting Connor off the ground and holding him tightly, “We gotta go somewhere.” 

“Detective Reed,” Connor reasons. “I may not have explained it clearly enough before, but I am in fact a fully functioning adult android and I am only using this model, the YK300, on a temporary basis.”   
“Is there nothing in your little pouch I can use to shut you up?” Gavin asks, ignoring Connor while going through his bag.   
He hands Connor his small cat and laughs at Connor when he jingles it.   
Gavin begins to walk towards the break room, his favourite spot, and is nearing the door when Connor sees a group of other officers.   
“Detective Reed,” Connor says, “I must warn you now that my programming according to the YK300 is about to override my normal capabilities. I will be having, as humans call it, a temper tantrum in approximately 30 seconds. I advise for your safety to put me down.”   
Gavin ignores him and jingles the cat, which, surprisingly makes the timer come closer to 0 by a couple of seconds.   
“This is your last chance, Detective Reed.”   
“I don’t think you’re in any position right now to make threats, plastic.”   
As the timer reaches 0, Connor tries his very best to push down the coding to allow himself more time to get steady. Unfortunately, the timer had run out.   
“PUT ME DOWN!!” Connor screams unwillingly.   
He begins to kick furiously at Detective Reed, causing him to destabilize.   
“Plastic, what the fuck do you think you are doing?”   
“PUT ME DOWN NOW!” Connor yells again.   
A bit scared, Gavin lets go of Connor.   
Connor’s small legs begin to furiously pump once he’s hit the floor. He races away from Gavin and hides in a corner near the evidence room.   
As he curls up, he receives a call from Markus.   
“Hi, little one,” Markus says calmly.   
“I’m sorry, Markus.” Connor whimpers.  
“That’s ok, Connor,” Markus says. “I receive an update every time you become distressed. I had hoped you would have suppressed the feeling but I now know that the coding is much more powerful at times than I thought.”   
Connor’s eyes fill with tears as he lets the final burst of emotion run through him   
“You’re ok.” Markus soothes.   
Connor controls himself and slinks back to his desk, first throwing his cat up onto the desk and then clambering up the seat.   
He opens his small pouch of crackers and begins to chew on them while searching through the terminal again.   
Gavin does come by again, but only to sneer at Connor.   
Once his lunch break comes, he slips off his chair and begins to walk close to the break room, only to hear Markus calling for him.   
Connor spins on his heel, and Markus smiles at him from his desk.   
“It’s time to go, Connor,” Markus says, holding Connor’s backpack.   
“What do you mean?” Connor asks. “My day is only half-finished.”   
“For the RK800,” Markus says. “8 hours is far too long for a YK300 to handle.”   
“If this has anything to do with the outburst earlier,” Connor assures, “It won’t happen again.”   
“No,” Markus says, “not about that. Now, let’s go. North is looking forward to seeing you.”   
Connor obediently follows Markus out of the precinct.   
As they drive back to North and Markus’ apartment, Connor feels a sudden wave of dizziness and a feeling of fatigue.   
“Markus?” Connor asks from the backseat.   
“Yes, Connor,” Markus responds.   
“I feel a bit fatigued and rather unstable.”   
“Yes, Connor, that’s called being tired. If you would like you can rest until we reach home.”   
Connor rests his head against the head of his car seat and drifts off into a shallow sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi there again ! thanks for continuing !

Connor awakens, forgetting he is in a YK300 body at first and tries to slide off his bed only to be met by a mesh bed guard. He moves past it and flicks the light to what used to be a storage room but was repurposed to be Connor’s bedroom. He opens the door shakily and walks out to find North and Markus chatting in their living room.   
“Ah, Connor!” Markus says. “You’ve decided to join us.”   
Connor walks forward to join the two people who he would be residing with until he got back into his RK800 body.   
As of now and the foreseeable future, these two were his legal guardians.   
“Are you hungry, Connor?” North asks.   
“Androids don’t eat,” Connor replied.   
“Actually,” Markus countered, “YK300 and below do require some food to keep their systems at 100%”  
Connor shook his head and sat down. Markus ruffled his hair and asked him:   
“Do you want to tell us what happened at the office today? I would like to send a report to the clinic.”   
Connor’s YK300 programming got the best of him yet again. Saline dripped down his face and onto his lap.   
“I’m sorry. I seem to have lost control to the YK300’s programming again.” Connor shakily said.   
Markus offered him a tissue and he dried his face. “Is there no way to turn off the crying?”   
Both North and Markus shook their heads.   
“Sorry, Connor. It’s only temporary.”   
Connor looked at the darkened TV and saw how small and helpless he looked. He was older than the YK100 but younger than the YK500.   
He slid off the couch and made his way back to his room, where he searched quickly for the cat he had earlier. He believed that if he could have it available that he would be able to regulate his emotions better. He sat down and began to shake the cat rhythmically.   
A few moments later, North entered his room and left a bowl, also non-spilling to match his cup, of cereal. He picked it up with a small amount of struggle and began to eat while North leaned against the frame of his doorway.   
“I’m sorry, North,” Connor says, “Is this supposed to be saved for later?”   
“No.” She replies shortly. “No, go ahead.” She stays where she was, and Connor was beginning to become uncomfortable.   
Suddenly, for an unknown reason, he began wailing.   
North rushed to his side, unable to help.  
“Connor, what’s wrong? Are you hurt?”   
He shook his head and tried to reason with himself.   
“I-I don’t know!” Connor cried.   
Markus appeared at the door and also got down to Connor’s level.   
“What’s the matter?”   
Connor holds onto North’s hand and begins to calm down as she pushes pleasant images into his mind through interfacing.   
He silences and runs a diagnostic. Something must be off.   
“Everything seems stable…” Connor confirms and the two sigh.  
“Except for something called stimulation. It says it’s very low.”   
Markus smiles.   
“Connor, you weren’t hurt, you were just cranky.”   
North chuckles.   
“I- I’m not sure that’s the problem, Markus,” Connor says.   
“Here.” Markus lifts Connor from his spot on the floor, walks to the couch and sets him down with a selection of toys.   
“Markus, I’m not sure I understand what to do.”   
“Sure you do, Connor, just try to do something that increases your stimulation.”   
Connor picks up a truck and begins to examine it, but seeing no improvement in his stimulation needs, begins to roll it on the couch. His percentage was slowly increasing, but it would take a while to fill it fully.   
“Connor,” North says, “try something for me. Just- put it in your mouth.”   
“My-My mouth?” Asks Connor. “I’m not too sure how that will help.”   
“Just try it.” North pushes.   
Connor brings it to his mouth and closes his mouth around a wheel.   
Suddenly his stimulation jumps by 50% and he is back up to all normal stats.   
“Well, did it work?” North asks Connor.   
“Y-yes, it did actually,” Connor replies. “I wonder why?”   
Markus smiles as Connor continues to bring toys to his mouth, and Connor is glad that his needs are being met.   
He gets his cereal again and begins to slowly chew his snack.   
“Connor, can we discuss something regarding work?” Markus asks.   
Connor finishes his handful of food and nods.   
“Have you found anything that comforts you?”  
“Yes, I have. A small cat that jingles.”   
“Good, then I’d like to propose that to regulate your emotions you either carry jingles everywhere or wear him in some form.”   
“Jingles is what it does, it doesn’t have-” Connor is cut off by Markus leaving to go and collect a small pin.   
He lifts Connor’s shirt from his chest as to not poke him and pins the cat- Jingles- to his shirt.   
Connor looks down at it and is a bit uncomfortable with the fact that every time he moved he would jingle. He was also uncomfortable with the fact that everyone would know where he was.   
“Walk around for me?” Markus asks Connor. “I want to see if it’ll fall off.”   
Connor slides from the couch and begins to walk around the apartment, a bit embarrassed by the sound being emitted from his new companion.   
Markus smiles. “Good, it seems to be steady.”   
As the hours come closer to around 7 pm, Connor’s small body becomes more and more difficult to navigate, as it seems to be slowing down. He has the consciousness of a 30 or so adult male, however, the YK300 had been modelled to a human child around the age of 4 years old, both regarding appearances and needs.   
Connor’s eyes begin to droop as he is playing with his selection of toys.   
Markus was on an important call, so it was North who noticed him first.   
“Connor, are you feeling okay?”  
He nods, but his head feels heavy and drops between his legs.   
“Woah, you seem pretty tired there, bud.” She quickly checks his stats and finds his charge is at about 10%.   
“How about we go get ready to sleep?”  
Connor’s body won’t let any movement through, so all he does is rest his head on North’s shoulder as she brings him back to his room.   
“Do you need help getting dressed or can you do it?” She asks as she knows when his power was full he would protest help.   
His eyes shutter and she begins to remove his clothes for him, while his legs kick weakly, she knows he won’t put up much of a fight.   
Connor is trying hard to speak but he seems to have gone into low power mode. The only speech option available to him was to cry out, but seeing as someone knew what was going on, he decided to remain quiet.   
North laid Connor onto the changing mat rarely used and Connor did not like it.   
“North!” he says quietly. “North, I’m fine!”   
She reaches for the manual and decides on something.   
Soft padding covers Connor’s bottom half and he realized what it was quickly.   
He tried to speak out again however, his vocalizing was reduced to a slight whine.   
“Yeah,” North says. “I know its uncomfortable, but you don’t have full control overnight.”   
Connor turns away as he is released and laid down. He wishes at this moment that he had just chosen to stay in the cloud.   
“Connor, it’s fine,” North reassures. She positions him so that his back is in the middle of the bed, where she leaves him with only a small blanket.   
“I’ll get Markus to check you to make sure you charge enough overnight.”   
Connor still didn’t look at her until he was sure she was out of the room.   
He laid still, not daring to reach for the blanket in case some sort of noise called North back into the room.   
“Hi, Connor,” Markus says, entering the room.   
As Connor had closed his eyes for a while, he now had enough charge to speak fully.   
“Hello, Markus,” Connor says, still facing the wall with his head.   
He feels himself being lifted up and gently laid down only a bit closer to the wall.   
“Ok, we’re good to go. See you in the morning, Connor.”   
He is already asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should be wrapping this up sooner than later, but for now please enjoy!

Connor awakens to talking in the kitchen. He listens and assumes he hears at least 3 voices, including those of Markus and North.   
He climbs past the bed guard and onto the floor, rather noiselessly. He somewhat uncomfortably makes his way to his drawer where his clothes were accessible to him. He gathered an outfit and hobbled over to the door to close it while he changed. As he did so, he made sure to check his stats. Everything seemed under control.   
As he pulls his shirt over his head, he decides to hide the small cat from yesterday. He doesn’t know why but he feels if he can’t see it then he won’t have it pinned to him today.   
He leans against the door and causes it to open, but not without sound.   
The talking becomes quieter and he hears a chair scrape across the floor.   
“Is that-” Someone who he can’t identify asks.   
Connor rounds the corner from the hallway that had his room at the end with a bedroom to the right and a bathroom to the left.   
“Oh, good to see you, Connor.” Markus sees Connor making his way to the kitchen and goes to the back of the kitchen to receive a booster seat for one of the stools at their island.   
“Hi, Connor.” He identifies the voice of Simon, who he could have met -but didn’t- on the roof of the broadcasting tower.   
“Hello, Simon,” Connor says, trying to hide his discomfort in the situation he is in.   
Markus helps Connor onto the stool and then goes back to his own seat.   
“So, I was hoping to get you over to the precinct by 9,” Markus says, careful to watch the clock as he says it, “And probably back by about 1 o’clock.”   
Connor shifts uncomfortably in the plastic seat. He nods, but he wishes he could be working full-time.   
Simon and the others talk for a while until it comes time for Connor and Markus to leave.   
“Hey, where did you put that cat?”   
Connor sighs. “I-I’m not sure. Is it necessary that we have it now?”   
“Well, I’d prefer you to have it,” Markus says as he wanders into Connor’s room.   
Connor knew full well that he had hidden it under the bed somewhere, but he was a little conflicted as to if he should reveal where it was. On one hand, he didn’t want to be late, although he would most likely receive no backlash, on the other, he despised the idea of hearing a bell ring every time he moved. He also knew that due to the severe lack of mobility in his hand, he would be unable to remove it.   
“Ah, there it is!” Markus exclaims as he pulls the cat, pin still intact, from the floor.   
Markus can feel Connor pulling away as he fastens the cat on, and even still once they begin walking to the apartment’s garage.   
As they are on their way to the precinct, Connor makes a small checklist of the things he has to get done. One of the items on the list; re-evaluate crime scene, may prove to be a bit difficult, considering his current position.   
They arrive and, once more, Markus helps Connor onto his seat before leaving. No explicit instruction is given to anyone to watch over Connor, as far as he knows.   
As he begins his work, he realizes he will not have enough to do until one, unless he does go to re-evaluate the crime scene.   
He runs through possible scenarios in his head before deciding to slip off of his chair and try to quietly walk out of the precinct.   
Surprisingly he manages to avoid as many people as possible while sitting on the ground and pretending to be waiting for someone when it was impossible to avoid.   
He exits through the doors and begins the GPS route to the spot where he needs to go, ignoring the stares he got from concerned humans and androids alike.   
Back at the precinct, Reed walks up to the spot where he believes Connor to be.   
“Yo! Plastic!”   
He spins the chair around, expecting for the weight of Connor’s body to stop the spin, however, the chair continues around in a circle.   
“What?” Reed says in disbelief. “Plasti-Connor!” He calls. “This isn’t funny, you know.” He begins searching around Connor’s desk. Becoming frantic, both for the reason he was intrusted with Connor and because he understands that the YK300 is not capable of defending itself.   
He begins asking around. “Have you seen a kid, about hip-high, blue LED, brown hair?   
Nobody seems to recall seeing him. Gavin decides to ask Markus if he came in today.   
“I can’t believe I’m getting so worked up over a piece of plastic.” he thinks as he calls Markus.   
“Detective Reed, what a surprise to be hearing from you,” Markus says, calmly yet cautiously.   
“Yeah. so, about Connor,” Gavin says, “You didn’t bring him in today right?”   
“Sorry? I remember bringing him there and he is not with North or me. Is there a problem?”   
“Shit.” Gavin thinks as he says goodbye and hangs up the phone.   
Markus turns to North, who had been trying to listen in. “Connor’s gone. They don’t know where he went.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay ! this is the last chapter of the first fanfiction I've ever written! Thank you for reading along!

Connor blissfully walks down the streets of Detroit, unaware of how dangerous it is to him and how much panic he had caused. His GPS guided him all the way to the Eden Club’s former lot, where he began to identify new and old evidence. He opened plastic bags and lifted certain fabrics off of wooden planks, analyzed blue blood as well as he was capable of doing, and tried to continue his investigation as though he were still an RK800.   
Markus, North, and Gavin, meanwhile, were quickly hunting Connor down.   
Markus tried and failed to reach Connor through the android’s channel, Connor wouldn’t receive the broadcast.   
They tried to decide where he would be, but none of them had any idea. Since Connor had started his very first solo investigation, very few people knew all the details of what he was researching or where he would be going.   
Connor began to hear noises around him. He felt as though he was in trouble, but didn’t put his guard up as he remembered that whenever he was distressed, Markus would get notified.   
Footsteps loomed closer to him and he couldn’t help but to become rigid and prepare for a fight. As he balled his fists, he was slapped in the face with the reality that he was no longer an RK800. He stood no chance.   
Markus suddenly stopped walking. He had gotten a slightly unpleasant feeling, which was the beginning of a notification that Connor had become distressed.   
“Wait. Wait.” Markus called. “I think I know where he is.”   
He looks at Gavin. “Do you know where the Eden Club used to be?” I seem to be getting signals that Connor is there.   
“The Eden Club?” Gavin asks, absolutely shocked. “That dumbass! That place is crawling with dangerous people to anyone!”   
He begins to sprint toward the wreckage and Markus and North follow close behind.   
Connor attempts to crawl under some bricks, but his coat is dragged back.   
“Who is this little shit?”   
“I dunno man, just put him back, I'm sure people are looking for him or something.”   
Connor tries to use his skills in fighting on the defence but his attempt to break the person’s nose only resulted in a small slap to the face.   
“Well, shit. Looks like we got a fighter here.”   
Connor begins to spew out threats, but he is dropped and feels a boot to the back of his small neck.”   
“We don’t like androids very much here.”   
More boots come to his face, his torso, his legs, and begin to kick him. Connor tries to defend himself but is ultimately powerless to the larger assailants.   
As the trio closes in on the lot, they begin to hear laughter. Laughter and screams.   
Markus tries to bring reason to North and Gavin as they charge the group.   
Gavin throws punches as North swings around so two people lose their balance and struggle to get up and run away.   
Connor lies on the ground, curled up and silently crying.   
Markus lifts him up and tries to console him.   
“Shhh. You’re ok Connor. It’s safe now”   
The three try to reduce his stress levels as they return not to the precinct, but to Markus and North’s apartment.   
Connor is laid down in his room and Markus stays by his side.   
“Connor, please don’t ever do that again, at least until you get your RK800 back.”   
Connor nods but keeps his hands and face in a large blanket. Connor begins to cry again, and Markus stays by his side.   
“Hold my hand, little one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, in case you didn't understand the ending, Markus ends by saying "hold my hand, little one." Which is the first line he speaks. It's a bit cheezy I know but I hope you enjoyed it. Anyway, thank you for making it to the end! This one took me 2 days to write but I posted all the chapters at once :)


End file.
